Hello My Name Is (Discontinued)
by ConverseOutsider
Summary: Ever wonder how The Outsiders 2 girls came about? Well, if you did..here's their story. Enjoy! :) Don't forget to R&R! ;P
1. Soc & Greaser Girls

_**A/N: Hey, Everyone! :) This is my brand new original story of how the Outsiders 2 came about! R&R Please! Bye, Enjoy the Story!**_

Soc Girls & Greaser Girls

_1966 Tulsa _

_**Sapphire's POV**_

I stepped out of the movie house into the bright sunlight of the day. The movie that was playing that day was 'Grease'. You know the musical with the teenagers who sing and dance like we do now in Tulsa. I looked at myself in a shop mirror. My hair greased back, hands in my ripped jeans and wearing my favorite blue jacket with my black sneakers. Yeah, total greaser. Just for you ta know my name's not actually Sapphire it's Claire. I hate Claire. That name sounds so Socy. And I'm not a Soc. I'm live on the poor side of town with my sisters. As I walk down the sidewalk of the movie house I see some Soc girls. Oh brother. When they pass me in their convertible, I hear things like-never mind you don't wanna know. The only Soc "acquaintances" I have is Marcia and Cherry. There's some of the nicest Socs I've ever met. It's hard to ignore the girls though..some of their sayings could be very hurtful.

"Hey, Grease. No one likes you! Get out of our school! Nobody likes you!" they all taunt me like when I seven at that talent show.

"You know Socs are white trash with madras and sleazy girls who will do anything to get a guy's attention!" I yell back. And that's when it happened. The Socs except Cherry and Marcia cornered me.

"Katy, Jodie, Kallista!" I yell as the girls pin me to the ground. One of them then takes out a blade.

"You really need a haircut, Sapphire, how 'bout here or how 'bout over here!" one of them said as they cut under my chin.

"Help!" I scream.

"Shut her up!" two chant as the other one takes out her handkerchief and stuff it into my mouth. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Kallista.

"Go away!" Katy charging after the one who was on top of me and prying her off.

"This ain't your territory! Now Scat!" Mariah said yelling at the girls loudly. The rest of my gang charged at the fleeting Soc girls. Kallista, Katy, Jamie and Mariah reached into the windows of the convertible and started to choke my attackers.

"Hey, Sapphire are you OK?" Katy asked looking into my gray eyes.

"Yeah.." I shivered.

"They pulled a blade on ya didn't they?" My second older sister asked. She must've saw the tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's OK Sapphire, they ain't goin' hurt ya no more." Katy said soothing me with her sweet gentle voice. My older sister approached us.

"Sapphire, you're focusin' on the wrong things kid. Movies and Books. Why can't you be like Katy?" Jordan asked.

"Ya really want this girl thinkin' 'bout boys and cars? That's my thang. Ya dig." Katy said to my older sister.

"I dig that but Sapphire if goin' to the movies alone then ya need blade!" Jordan scolded me. Ever since Mom died somethin' in Jordan changed. She didn't like to ever be called her real name. Jodie. That's pretty for a Greaser if ya ask me.

"Jordan, even if did carry a blade, they would've killed her!" Katy said taking up for me. Mom died when I was 3, and Jordan seemed to get easily upset with me. Thank God Katy was there to take up for me.

"If I wanted to as my kid sister for advice for my other kid sister I'll tell ya. Jeez!" Jordan yelled at us. My oldest sister stormed back into the house angry as usual.

"Jordan or Daddy don't love me. I don't know why she and Dad won't stick me in a home." I said wiping away the blood from my neck

"Sapphire, don't ya dare let me here ya say that again ya here." Katy yelled at me, "They do love ya. They would never stick ya in a home if I'm still here. Ya dig, Sapphire."

"Yeah." I responded to Katy.

"Hey, how's the kid?" Kallista asked Katy.

"I'm fine, Kallista." I answer.

"Good, 'cause I would wanna go back and rip those bastards to pieces." She said to me. Kallista, or Yolanda (which is and was her real name), has been sent to jail many many times. She went to jail when she was 12 like an another boy named Dallas Winston's know him, but Kallista knows Dally pretty well. They had gotten along in the detention. Even they were friends. Whoa, Kallista has a boy best friend. Impossible. She just got suspended a couple of days ago for breakin' Tony Throne's arm. She claimed he was askin' for it. And he really was.

"Laney, how ya doin'?" Kallista asked the tan girl in our gang. My best friend. Laney Christina Wellington. Her parents are very abusive, but she takes it like a champ.

"I'm fine, Kallista. We should beat those Socs, but nothin' would change. They will still be rich and we'll still be poor and in the streets." Laney said. Her jet black hair complimented her jean jacket and black T-shirt perfectly. I'm surprised no boy has ever talked or even glanced her way.

"True, darlin'. But Kallista here don't get care 'cause she's been to jail-oh I don't know 20 times." Mariah said hands on hips with her crooked, but somewhat famous smirk. Kallista charged at the wisecraker, but Mariah moved too fast and tripped Kallista.

"Hey, kid what were ya doin' at the movies anyway. Look at what one did ta my leg." Jamie said angrily to me. I looked down at the huge slash on her leg. Switchblade, I thought

"I'm sorry, Jam." I apologized. Jamie has never liked me from the start, and I never liked her.

"Girls, enough dillies dadlin let's go to the DQ. I here they got a new jukebox and new hot greaser boys." Mariah said throwin' her arm around my shoulder. Mariah had always had a thing for Greaser Guys. I have never been fond of them. They always drag race, fight and kill each other. Why would a girl be interested in that?

"That's sounds fun. Jordan needs to get outta that house." Katy said laughing. She dashed into the house to fetch my oldest sister. We wait outside for Jordan's approval.

_**Katy's POV**_

I go into my house to speak with Jordan. Jordan is very "Ifily" about hangin' at the DQ. We really need her to take us 'cause she's the only one who can drive and has her own car. My cheapsake Dad wouldn't buy me a car even though it's close to my seventeenth birthday. When I open the door of the house, I see Jordan cleanin' as usual. We we're always makin' messes for her ta clean.

"Hey, Jordan why don't you take a break and take me and the girls ta the DQ." I said lettin' the words roll off my tongue. Jordan narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know Katy. Are you and the girls settin' me up on a date?" Jordan asked holding the broom in her left palm.

"Of course not. We just wanna meet some guys up there who are hot, get somethin' ta eat and listen ta music from the new jukebox." I said with my hands on my hips. Jordan looked at the floor. I could tell she was thinkin'.

"Fine, what harm I'll be done? We can go!" Jordan said as she finished steeping the pile. I grab on her plaid shirt and pulled her out the doorway. Thank God she had a white tank under it.

_**Jordan's POV**_

I wasn't sure about the DQ and the girls. They were always doin' somethin' to make me either find love or happiness. I'm sick of it. Don't set up thousands of dates with Greasers that aren't my type. I wanna man who is somewhat like I'm. I'll never find him.

"Ready to go, girls." I said to the girls in the alley. Our house is right by an alley. It's Greaser territory whatda expect. The girls smile and bunch up in my car. It's old, but it's suppose ta be new ta me.

"Let's go!" Sapphire cheered from the back seat as did Laney. I stomp on the gas pedal and we ride on the bumpy road to the DQ.


	2. DQ- Darry & Jordan

DQ- Darry & Jordan

_**Jordan's POV**_

As soon as we got here, my sisters and my friends went there separate ways. Mariah, Jamie and Katy were gonna drool over the Greaser Guys, and Kallista, Laney and Sapphire went to go see the new songs on the jukebox. I was alone. I didn't mind it though. I've been alone by myself at the house. I walk over bar of DQ, and sit down on the moveable open backed seat.

"How may I help ya." the waitress asked her.

"A strawberry milkshake, please." I said cheerily. I dig into my pocket to find my money, but the waitress stopped me.

"For you, girlie, it's on the house." the waitress said to me, "You look like ya need a break..how old are ya?"

"Twenty." I answer. The waitress' eyes widened.

"You look so overworked!" she gasped. I laughed.

"Yeah, but have to take care of my sisters. Our Mom died 20 years ago, and our Dad is never there. So the house, my job and my sisters are all my responsibility." I said. I remembered when Mom died. Me, Katy, Sapphire and our Dad changed.

"You remind me of this one young man named Darry." the waitress giggled.

"Darry...Darrel Curtis!" I exclaimed. He was my best friend since forever. We had so much in common after our parents died, but then we just drafted.

"Do you know him?" The waitress asked me as she placed my milkshake in front of me.

"Well yeah ya can say that." I said felt a little dizzy. Darrel Curtis.

"Oh, good. Darry hasn't ever been the same ever since the parents died in an autowreck." the waitress said to me, "Maybe you can shake his core a little, girlie."

I blushed. Darry always been so serious, and so have I. We could be a couple, but those relationships never work. Or would it.

"Well..Darry probably doesn't remember me-umm. Wait what's yer name?" I ask. Great I've been talkin to a complete stranger.

"The name's Pandora." Pandora said smiling at me.

"Pandora, Darrel probably doesn't remember me." I complained.

"We'll see 'bout that 'kay." Pandora said winking at the twenty year old. Then the waitress disappeared in the kitchen. After 20 minutes, she was out. I had finished my milkshake.

"Darrel will be on his way in a minute." Pandora reported to me.

"What! Pandora! I'm not ready to commit yet!" I exclaim.

"Oh yeah you are. You like maybe even love Darrel...believe me yer ready." Pandora said takin' my milkshake flask.

"Fine, but no easvesdroppin'." I said. Pandora wasn't lyin' Darry did come. I looked Darry with eyes widen.

_**Darry's POV**_

I'm at the DQ. Ponyboy and the rest of the gang are here. I personally didn't wanna come until Pandora called me. I broke down and went. I approach the bar where a twenty year old young girl and Pandora waited for me.

"Hey Pandora, whatda want?" I ask as she poured me a cup of coffee.

"Well I invited ya down here for two reasons." Pandora started.

"Those reasons are?" I ask annoyed.

"First, ya needed to get outta of that house, and second a girl here that remembers ya." She smiled.

"Are ya screwing with me?" I asked her.

"Nope, she remembers ya from school." the waitress continued.

"Grade or High School." I said takin' a sip of my coffee.

"Both." the waitress smirked. I almost dropped my coffee. The girl lookin' at the menu giggled a little. I rolled my eyes

"She was also yer best friend, and went through the same things as yer." Pandora chuckled at me when I almost coffee.

"The only girl I remember Pandora is Jodie. Or as I called her Jordan.

"Oh so that's her name. She somewhere in this restaurant, Darrel." Pandora teased.

"Look Pandora. She was my first crush and my best friend. That was 20 years ago. I rarely doubt she'll remember me now." I said gettin' angry. Pandora still had a smirk on her face.

"Jordan." She called. The girl that was lookin' at the menu smiled and waved at me.

"Darrel, this is yer old friend and first crush." Pandora said pickin' up the twenty year old by her opened plaid T-shirt. I can't believe my eyes. Jodie Kristin Henderson is standin' right in front of me.

_**Jordan's POV**_

I see the expression on Darry's face. Either it's excitement or astonishment.

"Jordan?" Darry asked me as he touched my face.

"Hello Darrel." I say actually happy for once in my life. I couldn't tell if Darry was happy or taken away.

"Jordan if that's you..how did my parents die?" Darrel aked me as he placed his free hand on my face softly.

"In an autowreck, Darrel. Now how did my Mom die?" I asked as he pulled me closer.

"She was hit by a train in her car." Darrel said to me.

"Darry! That is you!" I said huggin' him tightly. He hugged me back swirlin' me around. Is this love or friendship? Probably both. But I don't care. I'm happy just to see Darry.

"See." Pandora said mockly. I chuckled as Darry put his strong arms around my waist.

"Thanks Pandora. Me and Jodie have some catchin' up to do. Jordan how 'bout I buy yer a shake?" Darrel asked.

"I love one Darrel." I smiled as he brushed my hair outta my face. Pandora got us a private table, and brought one large milkshake.

"Thanks, Pandora." we say as she puts down the shake.

"No prob, you lovebirds." Pandora said leavin' Darrel and I _alone._

_**Wow Jordan and Darry make such a good couple. Don't they. Read on the next chapter to see about their small date.**_ _**Dordan rules!**_


	3. Our Small First Date

Our First Date

_**Jordan's POV**_

This is so nice. To be away from the girls and my sisters awhile. Darrel is just like me. I was wrong. Maybe I did find someone I love.

"Wanna dance?" He asked takin' on last sip of the milkshake.

"Sure why not?" I said as I redid my ponytail. He took my hand, and my ponytail down.

"Darry why did ya do that?" I ask as I felt my hair drape down to my butt.

"'Cause I remember you like that." Darry said to me. I smiled. Ever since I turned 13 years, I wore my hair down. That changed when Mom died. I wrap my arms around Darry's neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt comfortable in his arms. It made me think everything was gonna be fine.

"So Darry, I was yer first crush and best friend?" I asked him as he twirled me.

"Yep. My one and only." Darry said to me. That made me feel wanted. This day couldn't get more perfect than it is. I was wrong again. To my surprise, Darry placed a lingerin' kiss on my lips. I couldn't help to kiss back, but then the kiss got kinda heated. Our tonuges danced in one another's mouth. He picked me up by my legs and placed me on the table still kissin' me. We broke away for a minute for air.

"Wow." I said catchin' my breath.

"Yeah." Darry said to me, "Hey, Jodie."

"Hmm." I said looking into his eyes.

"Next time I'm gonna take you on a real date. With some food." Darry said looking at the milkshake flask.

"Ok." I said simply. I have no idea about that kiss, but it felt amazin'. I still feel the passion in my stomach a little. Darry helped me off the table. We go back to the public part of the DQ, and pretended nothin' ever happened.


	4. DQ- Ponyboy & Sapphire

DQ- Sapphire & Ponyboy

_**Sapphire's POV  
**_

I wonder what was Jordan doin' with that guy. I hope he'll take her on a date, and then marry her! Wait mind's movin' too fast. Jordan probably just met this guy, or did she? No time for that I'm still lookin' for a song to play on the jukebox.

"Hmm..Elvis, Stevie Wonder, Johnny Cash. Ooo Stay Gold by Stevie Wonder." I say excitedly. I loved that song. Mom used to play it for me when I would have nightmares. I dig in my pocket for a quarter.

"Hey, Claire. Hurry up! Oh milkshakes are gonna be here." Kallista said callin' me.

"Ok Ok. I'm comin'." I groaned. Where's that stupid quarter.

"Umm..Sapphire?" A voice ask me.

"Yeah." I turn around and see my acquaintance Ponyboy Curtis.

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

The fifteen year old stares back at me, in shock.

"Sapphire." I push on.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just didn't expect for ya to be here." Sapphire said standin' on tiptoes. I'm a little taller than her.

"Oh I come here every Friday with the gang." I smiled at the girl. Sapphire was cute in my eyes. She had everything I would want in a girl. A girl that likes to go to the movies, read books, have a older sister nag at her and gets good grades. Wow that's all her.

"Ugh, I can't find my quarter." Sapphire said as she dug in her pocket once more.

"Here." I said to her. I gave her the quarter in my fingers.

"No Ponboy I couldn't." She said diggin' in her pockets once more.

"Look we both wanna listen to the same song anyway." I said givin' her the quarter. She took the quarter uncertainly and placed it into the machine. The song started to play. She swayed to the song.

"Thanks Ponyboy." she smiled. I don't know what love is, but I feel a little tingy inside. Maybe just a crush.

"Ponyboy, how come you never talk to me?" she asked me.

"'Cause I'm a little shy, honestly." I said.

"Oh, well I hear people gossipin' 'bout ya wantin' to become a writer. I think that pretty decent for a Greaser Guy, Pony." Sapphire smiled at me.

"Really, Darry thinks it's stupid, and a waste of time." I said lookin' down.

"I want to become a writer too, Pony. And Jordan doesn't approve, but I still write. You shouldn't listen to Darry. You could make somethin' of yourself, Pony." Sapphire said straighten up a little.

"Thanks, Sapphire. Wanna go to the movies this weekend with me?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. What time I have a curfew?" Sapphire said hands on her hips. I know what she's thinkin'. She thinks I'm tryin' to-ya know. But I'm not. I just want an outing with a friend.

"6:00." I answer, "My curfew's at 8:00. Or Darry's gonna call the police."

"That's a coincidence. That's my curfew too. I'll see ya Saturday, Pony." Sapphire said as she started to walk back to the table with her friends. I have my first date with Sapphire Juliet Henderson. I need help.

_**Sapphire's POV**_

"Hey, girls." I say nervously.

"Hey, Sapphire. Here's ya shake." Laney said slidin' the milkshake flask to me.

"Thanks, Laney." I laugh.

"So, Sapphire..who was that boy who was talkin' to ya?" Kallista asked. Oh God. That what I didn't want 'em to ask me.

"Yeah who was he?" Laney asked cheerily.

"He's just a friend in my class. He's fiffteen like me. We both love to write." I said looking at my vanilla milkshake. I think I was slowly fallin' for him. Ponyboy is charming and handsome. He loves books and movies. Maybe I've found the one I've been lookin' for. Jordan nor Katy will ever approve.

"What's his name? He is cute, Sapphire." Kallista asked lookin' at the boy from across the DQ

"Kallista, news flash, he's too young for yer. You'll snap like twig." Laney said takin' a sip of her shake.

"Fine, kill Kallista's fun." Kallista said foldin' her arms and poutin'.

"Anyways, Sapphire whatda he ask yer." Laney pushed on.

"He just asked me to go to the movies with him this weekend." I said stirring my straw around in my milkshake flask. I looked up at Laney and Kallista. Kallista's eyes were widen, and Laney mouth was wide open.

"He asked yer what!" Laney exclaimed.

"You heard Laney. Wow! Sapphire yer gonna have to tell Katy and we are goin' to dress yer too." Kallista said leanin' in closer into my face.

"Fine. But niether one of yer can tell. That includes you Kallista!" I said finally takin' a sip of the milkshake.

"Fine I won't kiss 'n tell." Kallista said.

"What does that even mean?" Laney asked her.

"It's means-" Kallista started.

"No time." I said.

"Fine Sassy." Kallista snapped.

"Good Yolanda." I said with an attitude. Kallista could've choke me.


	5. DQ- Two-Bit & Mariah

DQ- Two-Bit & Mariah

_**Mariah's POV**_

Oh My God. The DQ doesn't have any cute Greasers Guys. I dig the brunette Greaser Guys. They're the cutest. Too me. The girls think otherwise, but I don't care. Then I spot one. I'm instantly in love with him

"Where are all the guys?" Katy asked annoyed.

"I know right. There aren't any guys here." Jamie said folding her arms

"Well, I have been lookin' at this one." I said drawin' my gray eyes over to Two-Bit Matthews. The greatest wisecraker that ever lived. I admire all of his jokes, and I think he's kinda cute.

"Mariah, whatda wantin' for? Go and introduce yourself." Katy prompted me.

"Wait, I think he's taken by Kathy." Jamie said lookin' at the immature boy.

"Uh uh, she broke up with him a week ago, Jam." Katy said slurpin' her smoothie.

"Oh, then Mariah, go get with that." Jamie said smilin'. I hate it when Jamie describes a person by the word _that._ I take a deep breath, and get up from the table. I walk over to the boy of my dreams. Two-Bit Matthews. He'll never go for a girl like me.

_**Two-Bit POV**_

Miranda. Or called Mariah by her gang. I think I like her, but I dont know. She is exactly like me. A living breathing girl version. I've known her for seventeen years. She's soo much better than Kathy. Maybe I'll ask the girl on a date. Even though, she's not a blondie.

_**Mariah's POV**_

Two-Bit Matthews stared at me with amazment. I forgot I haven't seen him since he was 13. It was that long. Wow.

"Hiya, Matthews!" I greet the gray eyed boy. I can tell he's excited to see me.

"Hey, Hamiliton." Keith said to me. Miranda Brittney Hamiliton. I hate every sound of that name, but it's cool when Twos says it.

"17 years." Two- Bit says to me.

"Yep. 17. Long time. Still cocky?" I asked.

"You know it. Still the little miss backtalk?" He asked.

"Whatda think." I smirk. Twos smirked back. That o' smirk I remmeber from when I was 13.

"Hey, Mariah." He says.

"Yea." I said attentively.

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Are you drunk again, or did I just hear ya say you wanna take me out?"

"Nope. Wanna go?"

"Why not. What harm I'll be done."

"My hyper drunkness."

"I don't care. I was used to that when I was 15."

"You's must've been."

"Don't flatter youself, Matthews. Or shall I say Keith."

"Fine. I'll pick ya up at 7, okay. Be ready." Keith said to me.

"Don't worry I will." I said with my eyes narrowed. He gave me one last smirk before I when back to my table.

_**Katy's POV  
**_

M came back to the table with her crazy, goofy, witty grin on her face.

"Sooo, what happened between you and Twos?" I asked.

"Date." Mariah chirped gleefully. Jamie and I gasp at the same time. Miranda gots a date. OH MY GOD!

"Mariah good for you. Whatda have to show him to get him to go?" Jamie insulted.

"Can it, Morgans." Mariah says. Mariah pulls up her tan top a little.

"Well, what happened!" I exclaimed.

"He asked out." Mariah simply responded. Then I didn't see this comin'

"Kat." a voice asked me. I whirled my head around, and I'm surprised to see Sodapop Curtis stayin' in front of me.


	6. DQ-Sodapop & Katy

DQ- Katy & Soda

_**Katy's POV**_

I see the Sodapop Curtis standin' in front of me. He and his best pal, Steve, flirt with all of the girls that come to the DX Station. Sodapop even flirted with me. I didn't get to estatic though because other cute Soc and Greaser Girls were at the Station at the time.

"Oh, hey Soda. Didn't expect to see ya here." I said smilin' one of my stunning smiles.

"Well, me and guys come here every weekend so..." Soda trailed off.

"Oh, well nice seein' ya here Soda." I said lookin' at the rest of the girls. Jamie and Mariah were smirkin' at me. I breathed out.

"Sodapop, can I talk to you for a minute. Outside." I said as I put my golden brown hair behind my ear.

"Sure." he said smilin' on of his moviestar smiles at me. Those are rare for girls in Sodapop's eyes. We walk outside of the DQ. I see the sunset of the day, and then we sit on a bench near the DQ.

"Sodapop. Why me?" I ask the boy. He was pure gold. I can't believe Sandy would leave him. Well she did have a baby, and it wasn't his. Sooo. I can see why. Eric Gregory Thorne. He cheated on me with a least 15 girls. I was depressed for God knows how long. Sapphire and Jordan did their best in cheerin' me up. As did the gang. I just can't be hurt again.

"Katy Madison Henderson. I don't know." Sodapop said to me.

"Look I can't be hurt, Sodapop." I said sadly. That when it happened. Life flashed in front of my eyes. The kiss was intense and heated. I couldn' help but moan. He started kissin' down my neck leavin' behind a trail of love bites. He kissed by collarbone. Then I snapped outta it.

"Soda, no I can't. I can't be hurt." I said startin' to cry. I haven't cried ever since I was 10. That's a long time. He pulled me into a bear hug as my tears started to wet up his T-shirt. I sniffed in spite of myself.

"Kat, I won't hurt ya I promise." Soda said as he made me look up to him.

"How do I know that Soda?" I asked.

"By this." Soda placed a heart warmin' kiss on my lips. My lips are kissable, but not that kissable. I felt the weekend's wind blow and dried my tears away. Once I calmed down, Soda asked me out on the spot.

"Yeah. Sodapop, I'll go out with ya." I said placin' another kiss on his lips. I think I have Sodapop Curtis wrapped around my finger and heart.

_**AWWW! Soda and Katy! Same personalites with two different lives. More Chapters to come!**_

_**~Paint Splatter & Rocket Splatter**_


	7. DQ- Jamie & Steve

DQ-Jamie & Steve

_**Jamie's POV**_

I'm happy for Katy. She got one of the cutest guy at the DX. I personally like Steve. He's like me. Somehow. I see my best friend in the doorway with the golden Sodapop Curtis. She's happier than that Eric whatshisface dumped her. I see 'em smile at each other, and then kiss. Whoa. That one talk. And that earns you a kiss. Not on the cheek, on the lips. Katy walks over to the table.

"Oh Jamie! Soda's such a charmer!" Katy screeched, "I'm goin' on a date with him."

"That's great. I wish I could join y'all but I don't have a date." I said twrilin' my black hair.

"Oh, you can come! He has a friend too! He's sooo much like you Jam." Katy said rollin' her tongue. I hate when she does that. It's nerve reckin'.

"Go for it!" Mariah said to me in a goofy voice.

"Put a sock in it, Miranda!" I defend.

"Don't call us that in public!" she defended. She hates bein' called that by me.

"Hey, don't ya wanna meet this guy!" Katy said breakin' up the argument.

"I don't- Hey! Katy I don't know if I'm ready." I said as my best friend pulled me outta the booth. Mariah was laughin' and she took a sip on her orange sodapop.

_**Steve's POV**_

"No. You nevers blinds a man on a date like this Soda!" I yell to my best friend.

"You said you wanted to go.." Soda said in his voice mockin' me.

"I didn't mean for you to set me up like this." I demanded.

"Shut up, ya little half wit, you need some happiness." Sodapop laughed. It's true. I did need at least a spark of happiness. Evie left for New York right after Sandy left Soda. In the process, she had to break my heart.

"Shut up." I say.

"You shut up. Here she comes." Sodapop snapped. Then I spot her. I think her name is Jamie. She always talks to me at the DX when Soda has the day off. Pretty nice. But nevers backs down from a fight. I love that in a girl. Her black hair was in a perfect greased ponytail, and her brown eyes sparkled. She didn't wanna take me on a date.

_**Jamie's POV**_

What's wrong with Randle? Either I have spinach in my teeth or I'm drop dead gorgeous.

"Steve?" I asked clueless.

"Yeah." he said springin' back into life.

"I heard you wanted to have a double date with Soda and Katy...I'm free ya take me if ya like." I said nervously. I think he's still datin' Evie.

"Sure." Steve said smilin' at me. I smile back. Maybe he's lovestruck. I don't know why. I'm not that hot.

"Then it's date. See ya on Saturday Soda." Katy said kissin' her boyfriend on lips. It was more like a peck.

"Bye girls." the two boys said. Katy and I waved at our dates and walked away.

_**Steve's POV**_

"Was that so bad? You big baby!" Soda teased. I had the second oldest Curtis in a headlock.

"Stop it, Stevie." Soda yelled laughin' in spite of himself.

"Don't call me that." I yelled. I hated that nickname. It made me sound like a girl.

"Fine. Do you like Jamie?" Sodapop asked me.

"She's beautiful honestly Soda." I admit.

"Hah aha. This fool's in love." Sodapop laughed.

"Yeah, I'm love, but when's Superman gonna fall in love? A girl really needs to shake him up." I say.

"I agree." Soda said smilin'.

Why are you still smilin'?" I ask

"'Cause your in love with Jamie Lidia Walker." he says.

_**Awww! Another Greaser Couple in the making! Jamie and Steve...Now you know why Samantha's so tuff. More Chapters to come! (: :)**_


	8. DQ- Laney & Johnny

DQ- Laney & Johnny

_**Laney's POV**_

I've been starin' at that guy for the past 5 minutes. Johnny Cade. The peacemaker of the gang. I'm completely head over heels for this boy. He's soooo much like me.

"Hey, Lanes. Whatda starin' at?" Kallista asked me.

"That cute tan boy. Oh Johnny's so sweet." I said blushin'. I knew Johnny ever since God knows. He's been abused as well as I have. We both have a little scar on our face from the beatings. Mines in on the right and his is on the left.

"Laney, if you like him, go talk to him." Sapphire said promptin' me.

"I think I will, but can't he'll never go for a girl like me." I said lookin' down at my Chucks. Kallista snickered.

"What Kallis?" I asked.

"Your pretty, Laney. He'll like ya. Plus he's been starin' at you too." Kallista said pointin' to the sixteen year old. Johnny waved, and I waved back blushin' harder.

"Go get him girl!" Kallista said pushing me outta the booth. For some weird reason, I should straight on my legs and I start walkin' over to the boy.

_**Johnny's POV**_

That girl. Laney Christina Wellington. Her real name is Madison. I known her from the beginning of time. She's my best friend. I always wanted to make her my girl, but never got the chance. Now she's apporoachin' me slowly. In front of my eyes.

"Hey, Johnny." Laney says to me nervously.

"Hey, Laney." I responded as I put down my soda. Laney didn't speak anymore because she was nervous. It's been sixteen years I haven't seen her. I would be scared too. That's when I did it. The words came out like a simple song.

"Laney would ya date with me?" I asked quickly. Did those words come outta my mouth? Laney smiled sweetly and softly at me.

"Yes, I'm free. I'll go on a date with ya." Laney said smilin'. Her dimples started to show tremendously in her smile. I smiled back. I goin' on my very first date.

_**That's Chapter 8! Laney & Johnny...The mixture of Johanna. Stay tuned for more chapters! :)**_


	9. DQ- Dally & Kallista

DQ- Kallista & Dally

_**Kallista's POV**_

I'm happy for Laney and Sapphire. My best friends gots dates. I guess it's not my time for love yet. They went to get to know their dates at a separate tables. I didn't mind. I had a terrible headache, and I needed rest.

"Hey. Kallista?" a voice asked me. I looked up to find Dallas Winston. My o' buddy from the detention. My very first ever crush and friend.

"Hiya Winston." I said smirkin' at the boy. He smirked back with a devious look on his face.

"Whatda thinkin' in that big ongoing head of yours?" I asked. Then he kissed me. He kissed me. No guy's ever kissed me. Our tongues battled for dominance. I couldn't help, but moan. His tongue was frog-like. It felt good. He really knew how to work that tongue. We broke for air. I put my hair behind my ears.

"That what I was thinkin' Kallista. I've been in love with you ever since I met you in the detention." He said. I blushed.

"Whatda 'bout Cherry Valance?" I asked him as I took gulps of air.

"It would've not worked. She's a Soc. And loves Bob. I love you." Dally said to me. I didn't know what to do. Should believe the troublemaker or shouldn't I?

"Dallas, I don't know, what happened to Sylvia?" I pressed on.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you. Sylvia cheated on me again." Dallas said finally. I twirled my hair.

"Dallas, fine I'll go on a date with you." I said smiling.

"Thank you." he said pullin' me into a hug. Suddenly, I feel his kisses down my neck.

"Hey, no love bites." I said laughin'. It tickled. He didn't listen, and continued the bites. I guess love has finally came thru for me.

_**AWWW! Dally and Kallista make a 'strong' couple. Danielle is stronger times 10. More Chapters coming soon! :)**_


	10. Preview of the Dates

Darry & Jordan's Real Date

_**Sapphire's POV**_

It's Jordan's first date. Oh My God! I'm excited for her. She told us his name was Darrel, and they kissed and kissed. I stopped myself after the word _kiss_.

"He did what!" Katy said smiling at my oldest sister.

"Yep. It wasn't a big deal though. He's just an old friend." Jordan said

"Who kissed you on the lips!" I exclaimed. Jor was walkin' back in forward from the bathroom to her bedroom. She was gettin' ready. She looked beautiful with her dark brown hair down. She wore her yellow sundress with her brown sandals. Then she came downstairs, she was absoutlety stunning.

"How do I look?" she asked twirlin' in a circle. Katy clapped at her lovestruck sister. She loved it when Jordan was happy.

"Gorgeous." I comment.

"Pretty. I love your sandals." Katy said pointin' to the heeled sandals.

"Thanks. He'll be here any minute. Girls, don't stay out too long. I know what you'll be doin'." Jordan said with hands on her hips.

"How do you know we were goin' on dates?" Katy asked.

"Oh, Jamie and Laney told me. Don't do anything you will regret ya here." Jordan warned us. We nodded. That went better than I thought. Suddenly, the door bell rang. It was the Curtis brothers.

"Hey, girls are ya ready?" the oldest Curtis asked us.

"Yeah." we all said. Sodapop and Ponyboy came into the room. They didn't look any like Greasers.

"Ok, guys and gals, don't do anything you will regret ya here." Darry said. We all nodded. Once they left, we went our seperate ways. Ponyboy and I went to the movies, and Katy and Soda went to the DQ.

_**This was just a sneak peek of their dates. The real dates will be in later chapters, and more to come! :)**_


	11. Ponyboy's & Sapphire's Date

Ponyboy's and Sapphire's Date

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I walk out the door with Sapphire, Katy and Sodapop. Sapphire and I were headin' to the movies, an Soda and Katy were going bowling. That sounds like somewhere where Soda would take a girl. Katy just like him. I guess it doesn't matter.

"You heard what Darry said Pone no tricks." Soda said to me. He's been sayin' that ever since Darry left.

"I here Soda. That goes for you too." I said smilin' walkin' off of the porch with Sapphire on my arm. He rolled his eyes. Sapphire and I start to walk to the movies.

"Pony, what movie are we gonna see?" Sapphire asked me.

"Grease 2. I guess, or we could see Hairspray." I suggested.

"Let's go see Hairspray." Sapphire said with her gray eyes twinklin'. Her eyes always did that. That's what I loved about her.

"Ok. We might wanna walk fast. The Socs would skin us." I said walkin' a little faster. Sapphire didn't seem scared.

"Sapphire, your not scared of the Socs?" I asked.

"I'm 50/50 'bout them Socs. Some of 'em can be sweet like Cherry Valance or Marica. Some of 'em can be cold and heartless like Bob." Sapphire said. I see tears in her eyes.

"Did they mug ya?" I asked. If the Socs did mug her, I wouldn't be surprised. The Soc boys mugged me a couple weeks back.

"Yea, they pulled a blade on me." she said puttin' her brown hair behind her ears. Her tears started dried into her face.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sapphire." I said. I feel ashamed that I asked that question.

"It's cool, Ponyboy, I needed those tears outta my system." Sapphire said continuin' to walk with me, "Well Pony we aren't gonna catch that movie in this pace. C'Mon!"

I laughed.

"Ponyboy aren't ya in track? You should be caught up with me by now!" Sapphire said challengin' me. Sapphire was far away from me. I decided to take her challenge, and I took off runnin'. Sapphire eventually caught up to me.

"I guess I was wrong, you are fast." Sapphire said laughin' as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, come on the movie's gonna begin." I said. Me, Johnny and Dally usually sneak into the theater under the gate of the drive-in, but Sapphire never gonna do that.

"Hey we could sneak through the little openin' right there." Sapphire said pointin' to the little ripped opening in the gate. Two people could probably go in at the same time.

"Let's go Pony. I really wanna see this!" Sapphire said grabbin' my right arm. We both squeezed into the cresvest. The opening in the gate was tighter than I expected. Me and Sapphire's eyelashes literally touched. I squeezed outta the space.

"Well, that was outta the ordinary." Sapphire said blushin' viciously.

"Yeah, come on." I said as my ears were turnin' red. We sit in the front seats of the drive-in. Even though, it's a drive-in it does have seats for us who don't own a car. We started to watch the movie. The movie was 2 hours. We could probably go to the DQ after this. It's only 5:00, but strangely it very very dark for 5 o' clock.

_**~AFTER THE MOVIE~**_

_**Sapphire's POV**_

Hairspray. The worst movie on this planet. Grease was sooo much better by a long shot.

"Hairspray was terrible." I said to my date.

"Grease was so much better." Pony said to me.

"We should've saw Grease 2." I said feelin' the breeze in my hair.

"It probably wouldn't been good, Sapphire." Ponyboy says to me. God, Pony's cute. He probably not even thinkin' 'bout me.

"Hey Sapphire." he says.

"Hmm." I said attentive.

"Wanna go to the DQ?" he asked.

"Why not? What time is it?" I asked. Pony checked his watch.

"6:00." Pony responded.

"Ok, we have to be back in my living room at 8:00. So yeah lets go." I said smilin'. Why do I always smile when I like someone? I don't know. He probably notices. Or he doesn't. I don't care. Again we walk to the DQ. Then I see a blue mustang and a pink convertible. Oh no.

_**OH NO! Their date was going so well. Socs have to ruin everything. Check out the next chapter to see what will happen with the Socs, Pony and Sapphire. R&R**_

_**~Paint Splatter :) ;)**_


	12. Ponyboy's & Sapphire's Date Pt 2

_**A/N: This is a continuation of Chapter 11. Enjoy! :)**_

Were In Trouble, Ponyboy

_**Sapphire's POV**_

I was all relaxed. Enjoyin' my date with the one and only Ponyboy Curtis. Until I see a blue mustang and a pink convertible.

"Pony!" I said loudly. I'm filled with fear. The Socs may mug me and Pony. I don't see Randy, Cherry or Marica. I'm glad. I can't trash talk those Socs.

"Hey, look at the new Greaser couple. Sapphire and Pony. What a cute couple." the oldest Soc teases Pony. The Socs were seperatin' me and Pony..

"Ponyboy!" I yelled. But it was too late. A Soc girl yanked on my hair. The next thing I knew, my fist can I contact with her face.

"Don't you ever touch my hair, you white trash." I said. I see Ponyboy. He's on the ground bleeding. A Soc girl charges at me. We both tumble into the street. I reconzige this Soc. Haliey Georgia Murphy. I grab her by her hair and whip her off of me. To top off my combo, I kick her hard in the stomach. I'm on the cheerleadering team. I'm very flexible. An another Soc girl jumps on top of me and attempt to choke me. I elbow her in her stomach. I see her on the ground in front of me. She's wincin' in pain. I can't believe this. Here's two girls on teams that involve both karate excersises. Cheerleadering and Shiz Zit Soo. I won. Wow. I see the police comin'. Oh glory. The Socs pack into their cars and drive away. Great no evidence. Then I forget about the Socs.

"Ponyboy!" I scream. He's bloody and he's pulse isn't hardly beatin'.

"Pony, please wake up. I can't bear losin' anybody else. I already lost my Mom. I don't wanna lose you too. I love you." I said with tears in my eyes. The tears start to roll down my face. Why do the Socs ruin our hapiness? Then somethin' amazin' happened.

"Do you mean it?" I heard a voice said.

"Ponyboy!" I said wipin' away my tears. I was happy at this very moment.

"Hey, didn't answer my question." he insists. The unbelieveable happens. I kiss him. On the lips. Heart poundin'. Tears still rollin'. I kissed him. He didn't mind though. He kissed back, and pulled me closer. We don't know any tricks like the rest of the gang does. But this was our first kiss.

"Wow. Now we have somthin' to make outta this." he smilied.

"Yeah, yeah we do, Pony." I smiled, "Lets go to my house and wait of the others."

We walk to my house. Hand in Hand.

_**OH MY GOSH! Ponyboy and Sapphire kissed. How's that for an ending. More chapters to come! :)**_


	13. Katy's & Sodapop's Date

Katy's & Sodapop's Date

_**Katy's POV**_

I never real knew how much I love bowling. It's fun. Especially with Soda. He's so goofy. But the goofball always gets a strike.

"Beat that, Henderson!" Soda teases. All I'm able to do is roll my eyes.

"Fine, but the problem is I never can get a strike." I say looking at the light green 70 lb ball in my hands. Sodapop puts his arms around my waist.

"I'll help ya if ya like." he says. I nodded. Soda and I gently swung the ball, and it got me strike.

"Thanks, Soda." I said blushin'. No guy's ever touched my waistline. It tickled. Or that was just Soda ticklin' me at my side. Then he kissed me again. The same heat like the last time. It was longer though. Our tongues danced once again. He made me moan, and then started kissin' me down my golden neck. He kept suckin' and kissin' on my neck. God, how did I deserve him. That is a question I've been askin' ever since Soda asked me on that date on Friday. Then it happened. Sandy came into the alley lookin' for Soda.

_**An another problem in the same night. Sandy's back. See the fued between these girls in the next Chapter. Sorry about the chapter being short. Chapter 13 will be longer. Definitely!**_


	14. Katy's & Sodapop's Date Pt 2

Katy's & Sodapop's Date Pt. 2

_**Katy's POV**_

Sandy walked in on me and Soda at the bowling alley.

"Soda! Sodapop Curtis stop! Sandy's here." I said pushin' him off of me. He didn't notice her until I pointed her out. She looked at me with her eyes narrowed. I could tell Sandy already hated me. She started to approach me and Soda. Oh no. This is gonna be a long night. And probably a terrible fight. I'm not scared of her though. I'm no push over. And she needed to know that. Sandy slowly walked over to us.

"Whatda doin' with my boyfriend, Katy?" Sandy asked. Then she grabbed my hair. Oh I'm tellin' you this right now. If you pull my hair, you're gonna get it! I kick her in her shin of her leg. I felt my hair gettin' pulled harder. Her fist came in contact with my face. My elbow then came in contact with her stomach. I pulled her hair hard. And it actually ripped out. Wow. Who knew I had this much strenght in my hand? I surely didn't.

"Sandy, leave me and Soda alone! Don't you ever touch my hair again..GOT IT!" I yelled at her. Sandy walked away with the bruises I gave her. I feel tears in my eyes, and I rushed outta the bowling alley. Sodapop was right behind me.

"Go away, Soda!" I say to him. My tears are noticable now. He doesn't go away. Then he grabs my arm.

"Kat, calm down." he says.

"I can't you promised you'll never hurt me!" I yelled.

"I love you Kat. Not Sandy. Now come here." he says pullin' me into a bear hug. I'm angry. How dare Sandy ruin out date like that! I could kill her! Relax, Katy, relax. I calm down in Soda's arms. I feel the wind through my hair and my sundress. The wind dried my tears quickly. Then a kiss is placed on my lips. I feel Sodapop's fingers wipe away my tears that keep flowin' out of my brown eyes. I feel safe. Nothin' ever tearin' me and Sodapop apart. Not even Sandy.

_**An another happy ending to a terrible night. Katy and Sodapop. Perf couple! More Chapters soon.**_


	15. Dally & Kallista's Date

Dally and Kallista's Date

_**Kallista's POV**_

"Dallas Winston, where are we goin'?" I ask the blonde. We drove pass all the drive in's and the diners.

"You'll see." He smirked. I never trusted that devilish smirk.

"Dally, you'll better not try to do what I think yer gonna do!" I mumble as I fold my arms.

"Tis is our first date, Kallista, I'll think 'bout that once were at our destination." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but you don't even know where were goin', Winston." I complained once more.

"We're here." Dallas said stopping his raggedy car at a romantic point of the forest. The scenery was completely breathtakin'. The sunset topped off the forest scene perfectly. Then I noticed Winston looking at me.

"Whatdya want, Winston?" I ask the reckless boy. Somethin' was goin' on in that idiot's head, and didn't wanna find out.

"Nothin." He said. I noticed he was leanin' in closer to my face. My cerulean eyes widened as he pressed his lips against mine. Winston was as gentle as he was the last time. But I liked it. It was somethin' new than what Jackson Saturn ever gave me. Jackson Saturn. My very first boyfriend. The boy who could trick girls into giving up their virginity to him. Thank God he never took mine. My parents would've kicked me outta the house if he did. Especially, since I had Dallas Winston as a friend. Jackson would never even go face-to-face with Winston. Dallas is exactly why Jackson wouldn't take my virginity. Dally was like my dad when I used ta date Saturn. Overprotective and strict. But anyways I had to break up with Saturn. Don't give me that look! I admit it. He was cute maybe even on the sexy side, but he had a huge ego. Jackson was a cheater. And a believable liar. So that's why I had to let him go. He said I was makin' a big mistake. After the breakup, I hung out with my gang for 5 week straight. I even slept at the Henderson's house. Of course, Jordan cursed me out in the morning. But I was cool. Now I'm here. In a car. With Dallas Winston.

"Dallas.." I managed out between kisses.

"What?" He asked.

"Please, stop." I said. Suddenly, I felt water in my eyes. Dally swiftly got off of me.

"What's wrong, K?" Dallas asked.

"Nothin'." I said as my tears rolled down my blushing cheeks out of my cerulean eyes. I quickly wiped them away. Dallas raised my chin up an looked into my eyes. Ever since we were 14, Dallas could read my mind by lookin' into my eyes.

"Jackson Saturn." He guessed. I nodded.

"Kallista, I would never do that to ya. I love ya." Dallas said looking into my eyes. His sentences echoed in my ears.

"How do I know. I had to break up with Saturn because he was a liar and cheater." I blurted out, outraged. My tears were still rollin'.

"Cuz Dallas Winston isn't like that! Kallista, your not the only one without somebody." He yelled. I looked down at his hands. There was no ring to symbolize him and Sylvia was still datin'.

"I'm so sorry, Winston." I said sympathetically. Ohhh, now I feel bad.

"It's alright, Kallista. Sylvia was doin' the same thing as that terrible Saturn." Dallas said putting his arms behind his head.

"Dallas, can I talk to you outside?" I ask him.

"Why not, kid. I'm hot." He says steppin' outta the car. I follow. We sit on the hood of the car, and we lay back on the windshield.

"Listen, Dally." I sighed, "I'm truly sorry 'bout you and Sylvia. I shouldn't have snapped on ya like that. I love ya too, but I can't be treated like Jackson treated me. That's why I was scared when you started kissin' on me. I'm sor-" I was cut off by his lips. I slowly lidded my eyes. Dallas Winston.

"It's ok, Kallista. You wanna be my girl?" He asked. I responded with a kiss on the hood's lips. He put me on top of him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked his devilish smirk at me. I smiled back. Maybe Dallas would be different from Jackson.

_**Another finished Greaser Date. At least Dallas and Kallista's Date was decent. No Trouble, But Of Course Ole Love Life Drama. More dates to come.**_


	16. Laney & Johnny's Date

Laney & Johnny's Date

_**Laney's POV**_

I, Laney Christina Wellington, is goin' on a date with Johnny Cade. My excitement is overly hyper. I'm wearing my yellow floral sundress with my yellow Chuck Taylors. Yep. I said it. Chuck Taylors. With a sundress. I walk downstairs. My mother and father are drinkin' as usual. If I could only sneak outta the door...

"Laney Christina Wellington, where are you goin' lookin' like that! I didn't raise my daughter to be a prostitute!" my mother scolded me as she got up. Her words were slurred but I still heard the word _prostitute_.

"Excuse me, mother. I would like you to call me by my birth name which is Nikki." I explain. Only my friends call me Laney. Not my mother. Oh, God no.

"Where are you goin' anyways?" she asks.

"Why do you care?" I ask back.

"Hey, young lady, I asked you first. Now answer me. Or else." she said as she brought at stinging pain to my neck. I winced, and fell onto the carpet of the house.

"I'm goin' on a date." I snap at her as if she was a stranger to me.

"Don't use that tone with me!" My mother said attempting to hit me again.

"Not this time!" I yelled. That's when I fought back. I bit my mother hard on her arm. She immediately let go of me. And I ran outta the door. Tears and all. Until I fell on somebody.

"Johnny!" I scream. His eyes are in wide shock.

"What's wrong, Laney?" he asked.

_**Johnny's POV**_

Laney is literally on top of me.

"What wrong, Laney?" I ask.

"Johnny, we have to go, now!" she yelled. Laney glanced back her house.

"Ok, what's wrong?" I continue to ask.  
"I tell you on the way, Johnny, ok. Now let's go. My mother's comin'!" Laney said getting' into my car. I hop into the car, and drive off.

"What happened in there, Laney?" I asked once more.

"My mother is what happened." she said breathless. I understood.

"Your mother and father abuse you?" I asked. Tears welled up in her eyes, and started to roll down her angel like tan face. I parked. We were at least 9 blocks away from her house. I'm surprised the fuzz didn't stop me. I was goin' pretty fast.

"I'm so sorry, Laney." I said as I pulled her into a bear hug. Laney opened up, and her tears had been set free.

"Why does this happen to kids and teenagers? What did we ever do to deserve this, Johnny?" Laney asked.

"I don't know, Laney. My parents treat me the same exact way. But that ain't gonna happen no more...yer here." I said soothing her. Her tears and breathing slowed, and she was back to normal. Still parked, we sat and talked.

"Hey wanna listen to some music, Laney? Music can always be the best medicine." I said turnin' on the radio. Unfortunately, _Livin' On A Prayer _was playin'. Laney smiled and started singin'

_Laney:_

_**Once A Upon A Time**_

_**Not To Long Ago**_

_**Tommy Used To Work At The Docks**_

_**Union's Been On Strike**_

_**He's Down On Luck...It's Tough, So Tough**_

_**Gina Works At The Diner All Day**_

_**Working For Her Man, She Brings Home Her Pay**_

_**For Love, For Love**_

_**She Says We Gotta Hold On**_

_**To What We've Got**_

_**'Cause It Doesn't Make A Difference**_

_**If Make It Or Not**_

_**We've Got Each Other**_

_**And That's A Lot**_

_**For Love- We'll Give A Shot**_

_**{Chours}**_

_**Whoaah, We're Half Way There**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**Livin' On A Prayer Take My Hand**_

_**We'll Make I Swear**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Livin' On A Prayer**_

I even decided to join into Laney's song.

_Johnny:_

_**Tommy's Got A Six String In Hock**_

_**Now He's Holding On What He Used**_

_**To Make Talk- So Tough, It's Tough**_

_**Gina Dreams Of Runnin Away**_

_**When She Cries In The Night**_

_**Tommy Whispers Baby It's Okay, Someday**_

_**We've Got To Hold On To What We've Got**_

_**It Doesn't Make A Difference **_

_**If We Make It Or Not**_

_**We've Got Each Other And That's A Lot**_

_**For Love- We'll Give it A Shot**_

_**{Chorus}**_

_**Whooaaah, We're Half Way There**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Livin' On A Prayer**_

_**Take My Hand**_

_**And We'll Make It- I Swear **_

_**Ohhh**_

_**Livin' On A Prayer**_

Laney gave me a look. It was a playful look. I didn't know what would happen next.

_Laney:_

_**We've Gotta Hold On **_

_**Ready Or Not**_

_**You Live For The Fight**_

_**When It's All That You've Got**_

_**{Chorus}  
**_

_**Whooaahh, We're Half Way There**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**Livin' On A Prayer**_

_**Take My Hand **_

_**We'll Make It- I Swear**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Livin' On A Prayer**_

_(End Of Song)_

Laney and I looked into each other eyes. She smiled and started to lean in.

"Johnny, we'll make it, I swear. 'Cause we're livin' on a prayer." Laney said to me. She had a point. If we survived our parents beatings this long. Then I leaned in a kissed her. She was shocked, but got used to it quickly. I slipped my tongue into her sweet warm mouth. Our tongues danced with one another. Our kisses were passionate and irresistible. I deepened the kiss, and she moaned out loud as I nipped at her subtle tan skin. I continued to leave my noticeable love bites down here neck to her collarbone. God, I loved Laney. I'll run miles for her.

"Johnny.." she managed to get out.

"Yes." I said in between our kisses. Laney gasped.

"I thought we were goin' to the DQ." She says.

"We could ya know." I say.

"Let's do it." Laney said happily. I got my seat belt on a headed to the DQ with my girl, Laney. If she was mine.

**~AT THE DQ~**

Laney and I ordered and shared a milkshake. For the nosy people out there, it's strawberry with whip cream.

"Johnny, how come you've never dated anybody?" Laney asked me.

"Cuz no girl's gonna like cuts and bruises on a guy. With parents that abuse him." I said sadly. Laney placed a kiss on my cheek where my bruise was that the Socs gave me a couple of years ago.

"I would." She answers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Cuz that means your strong enough to take the beatings, which is spectacular in my eyes, Johnny Cade." Laney says dreamily and sweetly. She sighed.

"Especially, Johnny, I would've never kissed you if you were one of those jerks of Greaser Guys. Plus, your exactly like me, and I love that in a guy." Laney continued. I blushed hard.

"Thanks, Laney. I never thought anyone noticed me." I said looking into her brown eyes.

"Well, I'm glad I did. Cuz now your mine, Johnny Cade." Laney smiled happily, "And Johnny my name's Nikki."

"But I love you nickname Laney." I pretend to whine.

"Well, you can call me that then. I love you, Johnny Cade." Laney says to me.

"I love you too. I could run a mile for you if ya asked." I said. I kissed her on the lips once more. Laney Christina Wellington is my girl. Now, I'm content.


End file.
